


Metaphorically Cuddly

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters, challenge word:- trace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Metaphorically Cuddly

"If I see a minimum trace of grime on those weapons, I'll have you both polishing them all night. You boys gotta take care of your equipment. Don't want it to let you down when you're facing up to a rabid monster."

 

John stomped out the door, leaving his sons to stare silently after him.

 

"Sorry, Dean," Sam sighed. "Dad shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm the one who did shoddy work."

"Don't worry, kiddo. When dad's having a tantrum, it's better we're two against one."

Sam grinned, despite himself. "A tantrum, huh?"

 

Dean shrugged. "It'll pass and he'll be his old cuddly self again."

Their eyes met over the pile of weapons, hesitating for a second before bursting out laughing at the image of a cuddly John Winchester.

 

"Cuddly like a grizzly in heat!" Sam sentenced with a helpless giggle.


End file.
